1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle having an improved front structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-ride type vehicle configured such that a vehicle body is covered with a cowl is known in the background art. Travelling performance can be improved by achieving a smooth flow of traveling air by the cowl. The cowl for covering a front part of a vehicle body is called a front cowl. Various kinds of shapes or structures of a front cowl have been proposed (for example, see JP 4153174-B2.
A vehicle (10) (a number in parentheses is indicative of a reference sign described in JP 4153174-B2. The same shall apply hereafter.) shown in FIG. 1 of JP 4153174-B2 includes a front cowl (21). The front cowl (21) has an air introduction port (32a) formed in an upper part of a center thereof.
As shown in FIG. 15 of JP Patent No. 4153174, air (Fw) flowing from the air introduction port (32a) flows along a back surface of a windshield (31), as shown by an arrow (Rw). Vacuum on the back surface of the windshield (31) can be corrected by a flow shown by the arrow (Rw).
An increase in an opening area of the air introduction port (32a) and an increase in a flow rate of air introduction are effective to reinforce vacuum correction, if necessary.
As can be seen in FIG. 1 of JP 4153174-B2, when the air introduction port (32a) is enlarged, it is necessary to increase a width of the front cowl (21) to maintain rigidity of the front cowl (21). As a result, the front cowl (21) is enlarged, and a weight of the front cowl is increased. Since miniaturization and weight reduction of the vehicle are required, the enlargement and an increase in weight of the front cowl are undesirable.
Therefore, a saddle-ride type vehicle is required, the saddle-ride type vehicle being capable of achieving the miniaturization of the front cowl, while ensuring the flow rate of air introduction.